Lord Marlus
Info Lord Marlus is the creator of The Empire of Eternal Darkness. While leading The Empire of Eternal Darkness, Marlus actually serves Nekrozoth. Marlus is a major antagonist. Old Omniverse Marlus's life in previous Omniverses is unknown other than that he served Nekrozoth. Current Omniverse Empire of Eternal Darkness Since Nekrozoth had other stuff to do and wanted to remain more in the shadows, Marlus was chosen by Nekrozoth to take over multiverses and if possible, The Core of The Omniverse. Marlus began his operations in The Core by creating The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Marlus lead by imposing the same beliefs as Nekrozoth. However, Marlus would run into conflict with Illuminati Supreme. Banishment Seeing Marlus as a threat, Illuminati Supreme ratted him out to The Omniverse Council. Reality Knights were sent after Marlus. Many of his followers were killed. Marlus was apprehended. His immortality was removed and Marlus and his remaining followers were banished from The Core. Expanding The Empire Marlus didn't give up hope. he continued to spread his beliefs by traveling to different universes in The Omniverse. The Empire of Eternal Darkness continued to expand. Marlus even managed to obtain a cylinder warship capable of Omniverse traveling (warship was named Leviathan). Those who wouldn't join were killed. Death of Illuminati Supreme After Illuminati Supreme was killed, Marlus was informed. However, he decided to wait before launching any attack on The Core. By the time Marlus was close to being ready, he was informed that Warlord had already taken power. Marlus continued to expand his empire but would sometimes come into conflict with The Illuminati. Return prep After news was spread that Warlord was dead, Marlus decided it was time to make a comeback. He knew that there was a power struggle for leadership in The illuminati, thus making The Core easier to invade. Marlus made preparations for an attack. Months later, Marlus actually went to invade. Devil's Bargain Before invading, Marlus decided to make a risk. He decided to recruit Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Unicron into his cult. Nightmare agreed because they had similar desires. They both wanted to take over the Core. Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Unicron joined. Nightmare was made Marlus's second in command. With his new members, Marlus launched an invasion. The Empire of Eternal Darkness returns Marlus invaded the Core. Illuminati warships tried to shoot down Leviathan but their attack had no effect. Marlus later joined the ground attack where he watched his forces attack the Illuminati. Marlus was later challenged by Grand General Jered. Marlus accepted. They had a short sword fight. Marlus mocked Jered and called him a child. Even when it appeared Marlus was at Jered's mercy, Marlus called Jered a child. Marlus surprised everyone by unleashing a form of black energy to blast Jered. Marlus then ordered for his forces to continue the battle. Marlus later fought Sheogorath but ran away after Ultimate Warrior and Reptoraptor arrived. Marlus was later seen fighting Wardrone, Cyborg Wardrone, and Grand General Jered. Marlus was able to gain the upper hand until he got distracted by Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter attempted to kill Marlus with his tentacles but only wounded Marlus. Marlus retreated and called off the attack. This angered Nightmare. Nightmare claimed leadership and ordered Demogoblin to execute Marlus. Marlus was killed when Demogoblin tore his heart out.